1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light guide plates and backlight modules that use light guide plates, such backlight modules typically being incorporated into devices such as liquid crystal displays.
2. General Background
In a typical liquid crystal display, a backlight module provides a surface light source for illuminating the liquid crystal display. Generally, the backlight module includes a light guide plate and a light source arranged adjacent to one side of the light guide plate. The light guide plate changes light beams received from the light source into surface light beams, and directs the surface light beams to a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display.
FIG. 13 shows a conventional backlight module 1. The backlight module 1 comprises a light guide plate 10 and a point light source 13 adjacent to a corner of the light guide plate 10. The light guide plate 10 includes a bottom surface 11. The bottom surface 11 has a plurality of curving grooves 12. Each of the curving grooves 12 is bounded by a pair of ridges, and each of the ridges is continuous along a length thereof. Generally the curving grooves 12 are concentric relative to the point light source 13.
In operation, light beams emitted from the point light source 13 propagate within the light guide plate 10 toward the curving grooves 12 in directions perpendicular to the curving grooves 12. The light beams are reflected and refracted at the curving grooves 12, and are then output from a light-emitting region (not shown) of the light guide plate 10. With this configuration, the light beams output from the light-emitting region provide improved brightness and uniformity of illumination.
However, there is ongoing demand for backlight modules to provide even more improved brightness and uniformity of illumination. A new light guide plate for a backlight module which can meet this demand is desired.